


I Fell In Love With The Devil

by NikkiDoodle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26078647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NikkiDoodle/pseuds/NikkiDoodle
Summary: Spoiler for the story "Twisted Sisters" which is also written by myself. I just couldn't wait to write this part for someone so here it is. No tags because spoilers for the story aren't meant to happen, just be warned.
Relationships: Castiel (Supernatural)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	I Fell In Love With The Devil

**Author's Note:**

> "I fell in love with the devil" by Avril Lavigne was the song I used behind this chapter. Listen to it if you haven't heard it before. Once again you've been warned.

Castifer watched her in the library. The devil himself was in Castiel's body ever since the deal had been struck in the cage. Lucifer had been curious with the images that he had seen inside Cas's mind. A shared kiss in the library that had happened between Judy and the angel. A smirk came to his lips as he straightened out his suit and made his approach toward her.

Judy was busy looking into a book hoping it might tell her about the darkness. But there wasn't much to go on.

"Judy?"

Castiel said from behind her. The black haired young woman turned around to face who she had suspected to be her friend, if only she really knew.

"Cas? Did you figure anything out?"

She asked closing the book hoping that he had something useful for her. Castiel stood there for a moment looking at her before he shook his head.

"Could you come with me?"

He asked causing her to raise a brow. Still she placed her book down on the table and followed after him. They walked into the hallway until they reached her cousin's room. Opening the door Castiel stepped inside having her follow after confused.

"What are we doing in Nikki's room?"

He shut the door behind him.

"I don't wish for us to be bothered. I have something important I wish to do."

Judy turned toward him.

"Do?"

Her eyes went wide when Castiel reached out with his hands and touched both sides of her face. She warmed and a panic spread through her like wild fire. Leaning in Castiel placed his lips against Judy -- but it wasn't him. Luficer grinned, knowing she had no idea it was him and that the real Castiel was more or less powerless to stop him.

Judy stiffened as what she thought was Castiel kissed her slowly and then with more feeling. Shyly she kissed back only to have Castiel kiss more hungerly against her lips. Panting at this point she felt herself being walked back into the room as Castiel move her. Her knees hit her cousin's bed as she toppled backward onto it breaking the kiss.

"What do you think you're doing?"

Castiel asked Lucifer in their shared mind. Lucifer turned toward his little brother and grinned.

"Just having a bit of fun. You should try it sometime."

"Enough. She doesn't even know -- "

"Course she doesn't. She thinks it's you which is what makes it so much fun!"

Castiel took a step toward Lucifer only for the devil to raise his finger toward the angel stopping him in his tracks.

"What are you planning to do! This isn't right!"

Lucifer smiled more.

"Dear ignorant little brother. This is what she wants. She wants you. I want some fun. Stay there and enjoy the show. Remember our deal."

"This wasn't part of the deal! I won't let you hurt her!"

"Trust me, I won't be doing anything. It'll be your name she's screaming."

Lucifer said snapping his fingers cause Castiel to vanish. Smirking Lucifer turned his attention back to the very attractive younger human girl.

"C-Cas?"

Judy stuttered as Castiel shrugged off his trench coat and let it fall to the floor. Next he started to slowly undo his tie all while keeping eye contact with Judy watching as her face warmed. She felt frozen in place. Castiel was undressing right before her eyes and she was laying on her cousin's bed.

Wait was he going to fuck her on her cousin's bed!?

Undoing the tie Castiel paused for a minute. He kept his eyes on Judy before he raised his finger. Snapping Judy felt her body jolt and suddenly her pale face was as red as a tomatoe. With a snap of his fingers Castiel had removed her every day clothing leaving her in a very unsexy cotton sports bra and matching underwear.

Panic shot through her as she sat there frozen. What was the angel doing! She was dreaming right? She had to be! Removing his tie he started to unbutton his shirt.

"You look... adorable like that."

His words caused her heart to leap into the back of her throat pushing out an embarrassing sound. Castiel chuckled as he slid his shirt off and climbed over her body in onto the bed. He kissed her feeling her body shaking.

"It's alright."

"I just -- "

"You do want this don't you? That kiss in the library, I thought you meant to have it lead up to this?"

Judy felt her brain take a shit on her as words couldn't form in the back of her mind. She recalled her slightly tipsy state where she had kissed him in the library that day a few weeks ago.

Words couldn't form on her lips so instead she nodded her head causing Castiel - Lucifer - to learn down and kiss her again. He pressed her back against the bed his lips pushing against hers. Her arms wrapped around his neck as they kissed one another.

Her back arched to where her chest pressed against his during the kiss. His hand coming out and grabbing her breast with his hand giving it a squeeze. She huffed in the kiss trying to stay quiet, too embarrased to make much noise with him. His finger pinched her nipple before twisting it causing her to jolt. Pulling away from the kiss, Castiel kissed down along her collar bone and neck peppering her with his lips.

Judy kept her eyes closed. This was it. She was finally going to have sex with Castiel. She was finally going to have her greatest want come true with the one angel that she had feelings for for the longest time --

If only she wasn't ignorant to the fact that it was the wolf in sheep's clothing.

Perhaps then she would have turned back.

But she didn't.

She fucked the devil, believing it to be her angel.

And there was no one there to save her.


End file.
